Watashi no Jikan
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: Apa kau percaya mitos? Entah dengan kebenarannya, tapi seekor burung merpati mencobanya agar bisa mendekati manusia yang ia cintai -dan ternyata mitosnya berjalan sempurna. Lalu apa yang akan ia selanjutnya? Terang-terangan berkata kalau dia adalah merpati dan berubah menjadi manusia karena ingin bisa dekat dengannya? CielxLizzy, slight CielxFem!Alois UPDATE CHAP 2
1. Chapter 1

Di malam yang sunyi di Inggris ini... Terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut ikal yang dikuncir dua di dalam hutan yang gelap. Gadis itu meraba-raba wajahnya. Lalu, ia mengamati jari-jarinya, dan yang terakhir kedua kakinya yang menapak di tanah berumput. Dan entah karena apa, gadis itu menjerit.

"K-kaki..., jari..., d-dan... dan w-wajah... m-manusia...?"

Apa maksudnya...?

**Watashi no Jikan (Times of Mine)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Tragedy*maybe*, Romance**

**Don't like? Keep read please!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji asli punya mbak Yana Toboso!~ -w-**

**Warning(s)! Aneh, abal, gaje, alur (mungkin) kecepetan!**

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Te-ternyata... m-mitosnya benar!" gadis itu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku kan... Aku kan... BURUNG MERPATI!"

Ya, gadis ini sebenarnya adalah seekor merpati peliharaan milik kepala sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Pada awalnya, gadis ini hanya seekor merpati yang jatuh dari sarangnya. Tapi, untunglah. Karena dirinya ditemukan oleh seorang pemuda, pemuda itu pun sekarang ini sudah menjadi pemiliknya—mengingat bahwa si merpati ini diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Sungguh, betapa beruntungnya merpati ini.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa terbebani dengan sikap tuannya. Kenapa? Bukankah tuannya itu amat sangat baik padanya? Justru karena perlakuan baiknya itu yang membebaninya. Karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai 'peliharaan' biasa.

Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Itu justru adalah suatu perlakuan yang sangat wajar, bukan? Berhubung gadis ini bukanlah 'gadis' sesungguhnya, tidak mungkin tuannya memperlakukan si merpati lebih dari sekedar 'peliharaan'. Apalagi tuannya adalah seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Inggris. Bisa-bisa banyak pihak yang akan menentang dan pastinya akan menggunjingkan sesuatu—yang pada awalnya memang fakta, lalu berangsur berubah menjadi gosip.

Tapi, hal ini tidak bisa dijelaskan bukan, mengapa seekor merpati dapat berubah menjadi seorang gadis?

Kuharap kalian mengerti bahwa gadis ini menyimpan perasaan pada pemiliknya—dan paling tidak ia ingin agar orang itu hanya 'mengetahuinya'. Jika ia berharap agar perasaannya bersambut oleh tuannya, itu kedengarannya terlalu muluk.

Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa, jika seekor merpati memohon sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan yang sangat aneh dan egois—yang diketahui bernama 'cinta'—saat malam bulan sabit, maka pada malam berikutnya ia akan berubah sosok menjadi seorang manusia selama 168 jam—atau lebih tepatnya lagi satu minggu.

Walaupun tidak terlalu percaya, merpati ini benar-benar melakukannya pada malam kemarin. Dan, lihatlah! Ia benar-benar memiliki sosok seorang gadis muda berambut ikal. Kini ia percaya dengan mitos itu. Ini sungguh nyata.

_Aah... Astaga... Aku benar-benar berubah sosok! _batinnya. _Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? _batinnya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tanah berumput yang sedikit basah. Matanya segera melihat ke arah kaki seorang gadis yang putih mulus. Dan kaki itu sekarang miliknya. Tunggu! Kaki...?

...

"Aaah! Bagaimana ini? Ternyata bajunya hanya selutut, bahkan lebih pendek!" gadis itu mengeluh panik sambil berjalan di hutan—untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai penutup kakinya. Sebab, ini kan, Inggris! Di sini, bagi wanita untuk memperlihatkan kaki adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak dibenarkan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berkeliling dengan kaki telanjangnya di hutan, ia terkejut. Matanya membulat karena tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang datang dari arah belakangnya.

"KYAAA!" refleks, ia menjerit. Ia berpikir, _T-tadi itu... C-cahaya apa? _Setelah menyadari apa itu, ia terdiam. "T-t-tuan?" Ya. Seseorang telah membawa 'cahaya' itu datang dan menyentak gadis ini. Dan seseorang itu adalah pemiliknya sendiri. Alis orang itu terangkat—menandakan dirinya heran.

"Tuan...?" tanyanya bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu—yang entah kenapa bisa ada di hutan. Apalagi, pada malam hari begini. "Memangnya kau siapa?" Pemuda itu memperhatikan si gadis dari atas sampai bawah. Ketika matanya sampai ke bawah, terlihat wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah. Tangannya pun menunjuk-nunjuk bagian kaki putih gadis itu. "Ka-kakimu! K-kaki! Kaki!" saking terkejutnya, si pemuda yang tergagap-gagap itu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan lentera yang ia bawa.

Gadis yang saat itu kakinya ditunjuk orang yang disukai dan dihormatinya, refleks langsung berjongkok dan memeluk kedua kakinya. "Kyaaa! Jangan lihat!" ia lagi-lagi menjerit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera melepas mantel yang ia kenakan. Ia pun menyerahkannya kepada si gadis. "Ini, pakailah! Paling tidak, pakailah sesuatu selain pakaian itu!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak dengan malu-malu. Ia sebenarnya sedang bersikap ramah dan tidak ingin terlihat sebagai orang yang dingin. Tapi, kadang kala, jika seseorang merasa malu, bisa menyebabkan dampak baik ataupun buruk, bukan?

Si gadis memperhatikan pemuda itu—yang juga berstatus sebagai pemilik dirinya. Ia agak heran pada pemuda itu. Kenapa ia bersikap baik sekali seperti ini? Sampai-sampai bersikap baik pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tanpa memedulikan lagi kebaikan hati si pemuda, ia segera menerima mantel itu. Wajahnya merona saat wangi tubuh tuannya menguar dari mantel tersebut. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia sampai membuat heran si pemuda. _Sesenang itukah dia? _batin si pemuda.

Saking asyiknya menikmati wangi mantel tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya wangi pemiliknya—ia sampai lupa untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat dianjurkan di situasi seperti ini. 'Terima kasih'. Ya, ia belum berterima kasih padanya. Mengingat dirinya yang belum berterima kasih pada orang yang telah membantunya itu, ia pun langsung mengucapkan, "T-terima kasih!"

Mendengar itu, si pemuda mengangguk. "Bukan masalah," balasnya sambil sedikit menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kepalanya mengarah ke tempat lain untuk menghindari matanya yang melihat kaki gadis itu yang belum tertutup mantel. Teringat sesuatu. "Hei, kau mau mampir ke mansionku?" tawarnya kemudian.

Gadis itu terperangah. Tuannya menawarkan dirinya untuk mampir ke mansionnya? Sebenarnya, ini tawaran yang wajar—mengingat bahwa kelihatannya gadis ini tidak punya tempat tinggal. Lantas, gadis itu pun menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Malam yang tenang yang ditemani dengan kehadiran sang bulan, terdengar suara tapak kaki dari sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang saling bergandengan. Yang seorang berusaha menerangi jalan dengan lentera, dan yang seorangnya lagi terlihat lelah. Orang yang menerangi jalan itu—pemuda yang sekaligus pemilik gadis itu—heran mendengar suara napas yang memburu. Padahal mereka kan, baru berjalan sebentar?

Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, pemuda itu bertanya,"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti memakai seluruh tenagamu hanya untuk berjalan?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi gadis itu sekarang.

Gadis yang tengah digandeng si pemuda, terkejut mendengarnya. "Be-benarkah...? A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok," sangkalnya berusaha memberi jawaban dengan napas yang normal. Sebenarnya, ia memang kelelahan. Mengingat bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah burung merpati, pastilah jika berhubungan dengan transportasi, jawabannya adalah terbang. Terbang menggunakan sayap, bukan kaki. Jadi, walaupun hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, ia akan cepat lelah jika melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan berjalan.

Si pemuda hanya memperhatikan gadis yang digandengnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu puas dengan jawabannya, ia berkata biasa saja. Tapi, wajahnya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diajak bekerja sama dengan kata-katanya untuk saat ini.

"Ah." Tiba-tiba, si pemuda teringat satu hal yang penting. Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Si gadis terkejut. Lalu panik. Pemuda ini menanyakan namanya, dan ia belum sekalipun memikirkan apa nama samaran yang akan ia gunakan. Ia juga tidak tahu banyak nama yang cocok untuk wanita pada umumnya.

Saking bingungnya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat itu, si pemuda jadi heran. Padahal, ia kan, hanya menanyakan namanya. Lantas, suatu kesimpulan muncul di benak si pemuda.

"A-apa... kau... tidak punya nama?" tanya si pemuda agak ragu—berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung. Gadis itu diam seketika. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, sikap terbaik adalah mengelak. Lalu, memberitahukan namanya. Tapi, sampai detik ini, belum terpikirkan juga nama yang pantas.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku tidak punya nama!" elak si gadis berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Benarkah?" tanya si pemuda masih agak ragu. Sebab, walaupun gadis yang ia temukan di hutan pada malam hari dengan baju yang kurang memadai ini sudah memakai seluruh kekuatannya untuk terlihat tidak panik, tetap saja meragukan. Lihat saja, tangannya meremas-remas bagian bawah bajunya.

Si gadis mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, si pemuda bertanya lagi, "Lalu, namamu siapa?" Tuh, kan? Memang kalau habis mengelak, harus menyertakan jawaban yang dituntut, bukan?

_Aduuh... Ba-bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin memutuskan nama dengan sekejap! _batin gadis itu panik. Tindakan selanjutnya yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah memberitahu bahwa dia adalah burung merpati milik pemuda yang saat ini sedang mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Na-namaku..."

"Elizabeth! Namaku Elizabeth!"

Terdesak.

Spontan.

"Y-ya! Elizabeth! Namaku Elizabeth Middleford!" jawabnya sedikit panik. Si pemuda pun terdiam memperhatikan gadis yang mengaku-aku namanya adalah Elizabeth. Melihat si pemuda hanya diam, lantas ia tambah panik. _A-apa namanya aneh?_

"Oh," ujar si pemuda. "Namamu... bagus," pujinya. Elizabeth—si gadis yang kini berhadapan dengan pemuda itu—girang mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Salam kenal, ya," lanjut si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ciel itu. Elizabeth tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu sejak lama...," gumam Elizabeth pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ng? Kau berkata sesuatu?" Ciel ternyata mendengarnya. Yah, terdengarnya pun juga samar-samar. Elizabeth menggeleng kuat. Ciel pun hanya ber-'oh' saja menanggapi hal itu. Ia sempat berpikir Elizabeth anak aneh.

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan: mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Sesampai mereka di sana, mereka disambut oleh Sebastian–_butler_ mansion tersebut. Sebastian terkejut ketika melihat tuan muda-nya membawa seorang anak gadis yang pakaiannya 'kurang bahan' itu.

"T-tuan Muda, maaf bila saya terkesan lancang. T-tapi, siapa gadis ini?" tanya Sebastian. Elizabeth merasakan ada hawa-hawa aneh ketika _butler_ ini bertanya seperti itu. Yah, Ciel sih sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin _butler_ satu ini.

"Kau jangan menakuti tamu dengan gaya bicaramu, Sebastian. Walaupun kau masih kalah menyeramkan dari Claude," ujar Ciel tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. "Ini Elizabeth Middleford. Aku menemukannya di hutan tadi."

"T-tapi T-tuan Muda… Anda kan, sudah–"

"Kalau mau bicarakan tentang hal 'itu', lebih baik tidak di sini, Sebastian," potong Ciel seperti tidak mau Elizabeth mengetahui hal 'itu'. Mungkin ia tidak mau Elizabeth kepikiran. Namun, justru sikap rahasia-rahasiaan seperti itu malah membuat orang penasaran, bukan? Tidak terkecuali Elizabeth. Ia penasaran sekali sekarang ini.

Sebastian menuruti saja apa kata tuan muda-nya ini. Sebastian segera mempersilakan masuk Ciel dan Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sangat senang. Akhirnya kaki-kakinya itu bisa diistirahatkan. Ia lelah sekali. Baru hari pertama mendapatkan kaki manusia, langsung dipakai berjalan dengan jarak yang tidak dapat dibilang dekat.

Saat Elizabeth girang duduk di sofa panjang kelas satu milik keluarga Phantomhive, Ciel memanggil Sebastian."Siapkan kamar untuk Elizabeth. Ia akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari," perintahnya sambil meminum teh yang baru saja disuguhkan Sebastian. Sebastian terkejut mendengarnya. Namun setelahnya, ia kembali tenang karena sudah mendapat kesimpulan lain.

"Baik. Akan saya siapkan di sebelah kamar Maylene," balas Sebastian. Namun, segera dibantah Ciel.

"Tidak, siapkan di sebelah kamarku," ujar tuan muda keluarga Phantomhive itu.

"T-Tuan muda…," Sebastian mulai memperingati Ciel–membuat Elizabeth ikut mendengarkan. "Saya harap tuan muda ingat tentang–"

"Sebastian, aku yang 'membayar'mu, kan? Sudahlah, turuti saja apa kataku. Ini perintah," suara Ciel mulai meninggi. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sebastian yang membantah dan sok memperingati dirinya. Mau tidak mau, Sebastian hanya menuruti apa kata tuan muda-nya.

Di satu tempat, Elizabeth terdiam heran. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sehari sebelum membuktikan mitos itu. Dan ia sudah kembali dalam hari ketiga. Sebelum pergi, ia selalu pergi menemani tuannya itu. Memangnya ada hal besar apa yang bisa terjadi dalam tiga hari?

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Elizabeth ingin segera beristirahat di kamar. Tapi, karena belum selesai disiapkan Sebastian, akhirnya ia menunggu di atas sofa panjang ditemani Ciel. Ciel juga sangat lelah–dan bisa saja sekarang ia meninggalkan Elizabeth di sini sendirian karena kamarnya memang tidak perlu disiapkan atau segala macamnya. Tapi, yang namanya tuan rumah mau bagaimana lagi? Masa tamu ditinggal sendirian sementara dia tidur lebih dulu?

Semenjak Sebastian pergi, mereka tidak memulai percakapan apapun. Canggung sekali...

"Hei, kau tadi sedang apa di hutan malam-malam? Dengan pakaian seperti itu pula," akhirnya Ciel angkat bicara–bermaksud menghilangkan kecanggungan antar keduanya. Tapi, justru pertanyaan itu membuat Elizabeth _sweatdrop_.

"I-itu... Err…" Ia meremas-remas baju bagian bawahnya. Ciel makin penasaran. "A-aku dipanggil!" lagi-lagi Elizabeth asal menjawab.

"Oleh siapa? Dan untuk apa memakai baju seperti itu?" Ciel jadi curiga, merasa mengganjal sekali. Elizabeth panik–sangat panik.

"T-teman kakak perempuanku. Keluargaku hanya terdiri dari aku, kakak, dan ibu. Ayah adalah seorang pemabuk keras dan meninggalkan rumah sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun. Kami lumayan bersyukur karena ayah meninggalkan rumah tidak disertai hutang. Tubuh ibu lemah dan kami hidup bergantung pada profesi ibu yang hanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan, sementara kakak yang seharusnya masih bersekolah ikut bekerja dengan berjualan apel di stasiun. Aku yang masih kecil hanya ikut ibu ke perpustakaan, dan itupun hanya sampai tiga tahun. Sebab, ibu meninggal karena kelelahan," jelas Elizabeth panjang lebar. Tapi, tentu saja semua yang ia ceritakan murni dadakan. Sepertinya Ciel percaya, walaupun agak meragukannya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?" tanya Ciel penasaran akan kelanjutannya. Elizabeth sempat lupa apa saja yang telah ia ceritakan. Tapi— yah, untung saja hanya hal kecil yang ia lupakan.

"K-kakak lalu melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya pada malam hari, dan tetap bertahan berjualan di stasiun pada siang hari. Aku pun ingin meringankan beban kakakku dengan mengantarkan koran di pagi hari dan tetap bersekolah dengan bayaran kakak. Tapi, di suatu pagi, kakak belum pulang. Padahal biasanya kakak sudah ada di rumah saat aku mau berangkat mengantar koran. Akhirnya, aku ke kantor polisi—bermaksud mengajukan permintaan pencarian orang hilang. Sayangnya, saat itu tidak ada yang percaya dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah tahu itu gawat untuk anak-anak," lanjut Elizabeth ragu. "Sa-saat aku kembali ke rumah, aku dapat telepon dari teman kakak. Ia bilang kalau kakak bersamanya dan aku diminta datang ke tempatnya di hutan. Sesampai di sana, ternyata di sana hanya ada potongan mayat kakak. Aku pun ditidurkan seseorang dari belakang. Lalu, ketika aku bangun, aku sudah dipakaikan baju seperti ini di tengah hutan."

Ciel terlihat percaya. Ia menanggapinya dengan lega karena ceritanya sudah selesai. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab sekarang. Yah, walaupun ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya dibohongi Elizabeth.

Sesaat setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Sebastian kembali menghampiri mereka untuk memberitahu bahwa kamar untuk Elizabeth sudah selesai disiapkan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Elizabeth yang berada di sebelah kamar Ciel.

"Nah, ini kamarmu yang baru, Elizabeth," ucap Ciel sesampai di kamar sebelah kamarnya–kamar baru Elizabeth.

Melihat itu, Elizabeth terperangah melihat kamar barunya. Suasananya benar-benar membuat kantuk! Jendela kamar itu lumayan besar dan tirainya tipis—membiarkan cahaya bulan menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tempat tidur berukuran _king size _yang sama dengan milik Ciel, disertai satu boneka kelinci milik perusahaan Funtom yang dikelola Ciel. Lampu tidur yang indah pun tidak ketinggalan.

"T-Tuan! Ini indah sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku punya kamar!" celoteh Elizabeth tiba-tiba dengan girangnya. Ia langsung memasuki kamar barunya dan menepuk-nepuk bantal yang terletak di atas kasur.

"Pertama kali...?" Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimat Elizabeth barusan. Memang, ia tahu kalau Elizabeth bukan orang yang berkecukupan. Tapi, benarkah ini baru pertama kalinya?

"M-maksudku... p-pertama kali a-aku punya kamar sendiri! Wa-walaupun hanya dipinjamkan sementara!" elak Elizabeth cepat. Entah kenapa, tampangnya lumayan memelas dan terlihat agak panik. Baik pertama kali punya kamar atau punya kamar sendiri, keduanya benar, kok. Memang, burung merpati diberi kamar sendiri. Tapi, itu pun juga maksudnya 'sangkar'. Kalau 'kamar' yang berarti ruangan yang terdapat tempat tidur, sih... bagaimana, ya?

"Tuan Muda, hari sudah larut. Lebih baik Anda segera tidur," sela Sebastian tenang. "Lagipula, besok akan ada tamu penting," lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Ciel mendelik. "Tch. Jangan bicarakan di sini," Ciel merespon dengan nada tidak suka. Hal ini tentu membuat Elizabeth merasa keberadaannya mengganggu. Memangnya, apa ada hal yang benar-benar khusus dan pribadi sampai tidak boleh ada satupun orang luar dengar? Dan lagi itu terjadi hanya dalam tiga hari?

Melihat ekspresi Elizabeth yang pucat dan keringat dingin, Ciel segera permisi untuk keluar ruangan. Begitu pula Sebastian.

Sepeninggal mereka, Elizabeth berasumsi mereka akan segera membicarakan hal tadi walaupun masih beberapa jarak dari kamarnya. Akhirnya, ia tempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamarnya—bermaksud untuk... err... menguping. Dan benar saja, mereka masih berdiri di sana dan membicarakan hal tadi.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara, Sebastian! Walaupun kau hanya bilang 'tamu' pun mungkin saja Elizabeth menanyakan tamu itu siapa! Dan, jika aku tidak menjawab, hal itu pasti akan tepikirkan Elizabeth hingga pagi datang!" Ciel marah sekali terhadap Sebastian, hingga tidak sadar bahwa volume suaranya dari awal sampai akhir makin lama semakin keras.

Apa? Apa? Apa yang tidak boleh Elizabeth ketahui tentang tamu itu? Apa orangtua Ciel? Ah, tidak. Ciel kan, sudah tidak punya orangtua. Selain itu, apa yang gawat tentang hal tersebut?

"Tapi, Anda harus tetap memahami posisi Anda sekarang, Tuan. Walaupun Anda tidak menerimanya, tetap saja dia adalah—"

"—diam, Sebastian. Bukankah kau sendiri harus memahami posisimu sendiri? Aku kan, yang 'membayar'mu? Ini kedua kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini. Memangnya, kau ingin aku mengatakannya berapa kali hingga kau menurut?" emosi Ciel melunjak. Sebastian akhirnya hanya menurut. Ia mengikuti Ciel yang sudah meninggalkan tempat dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sekarang Elizabeth benar-benar sendiri. Ia jadi ingin menangis. Kalau ternyata seperti ini, rasanya Elizabeth ingin kembali ke waktu tiga hari sebelum hari ini dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, apa yang telah berlalu, ya, berlalu. Mau diapakan lagi? Akhirnya, gadis berambut ikal itu pun menangis juga.

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Pagi telah datang. Matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Cahayanya pun mulai mengedar di langit biru yang membuat sekeliling menjadi terang. Tapi, nampaknya matahari tak dapat menerangi benak makhluk Tuhan yang sekarang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Elizabeth segera bangun dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Disibaknya tirai tipis yang menghalangi kaca jendela. Ditatapnya langit pagi yang cerah. Bulan masih terlihat di sana. Ia menatap lama dengan senyuman kesedihan terulas di wajahnya.

"Rasanya ingin malam datang kembali…," gumamnya lirih. Dapat diperhatikan mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Buliran air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Menyadari hal itu, ia langsung menyekanya. Andai saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu... ia pasti akan mengembalikan tiga hari-nya yang sudah hilang.

_Tok... Tok... _

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Elizabeth segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Didapatinya seorang_ maid_, tapi bukan Maylene.

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Saya Paula. Saya diperintahkan untuk melayani Nona selama Nona menetap di sini," _maid_ yang diketahui bernama Paula itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah –walau masih terkesan kaku. Dia terlihat seperti _maid_ yang... baik. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, nama Nona siapa?"

"Elizabeth," jawab Elizabeth singkat.

Mendengar itu, Paula hanya mengulas senyumnya. "Sebastian dan Bard sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Saya akan membantu Nona memakai pakaian. Pakaiannya sudah disiapkan Sebastian," kata Paula sambil membawa masuk pakaian-pakaian bagus untuk Elizabeth, entah itu Sebastian membelinya atau dia membuatnya sendiri.

Elizabeth hanya menurut. Ia masih canggung dengan _maid_ satu ini. Semua serba pertama kali. Baik kamar, _maid_, dan pakaian.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Elizabeth segera berjalan ke ruang makan, diikuti Paula di belakangnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Ciel sudah duduk di sana. Ia kelihatan banyak pikiran dan kesal. Apa ada hubungannya dengan 'tamu' tadi malam?

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya Ciel cukup ramah pada Elizabeth. Ditambah lagi ia tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Elizabeth langsung memerah. "Y-ya, lumayan," jawabnya singkat.

Sebastian datang menghampiri, menyajikan sarapan. Akhirnya, mereka hanya menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah, ya. Sebastian, kapan dia datang? Masih lama, kan?" tanya Ciel sedikit cemas memecah keheningan. Ia resah dan khawatir kalau ternyata 'dia' akan datang cepat.

"Dia—" ucapan si _butler _itu tiba-tiba terputus. Matanya membulat melihat tiba-tiba ada tangan melingkar di leher Ciel. Si empunya tangan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Ciel dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sayangnya, 0 detik lagi, lho," bisiknya. Ciel segera memutar kepalanya, berusaha menatap orang itu. Wajahnya langsung pucat.

"A-Alois... Kau— uhuk!" ucapan Ciel terpotong karena sesuatu mengganggu tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut panjang yang Ciel panggil Alois itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kecil Ciel. Membuat pemilik bibir itu mengatup mulutnya.

"Eit, kau harus minum dulu! Jangan segelas penuh, ya!" Gadis itu meraih gelas di dekat piring Ciel. Ia menuangkan air ke gelas itu. Lalu, menyodorkannya pada Ciel. Ciel bergidik kesal. Apa boleh buat. Ia menerima gelas itu dan menegak isinya. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Saking asik sendiri di dunia mereka, mereka bahkan melupakan bahwa di sana terdapat eksitensi seorang gadis berambut ikal berkuncir dua—Elizabeth. Ia terpuruk melihat kedatangan Alois. Apa yang dirahasiakan Ciel dan Sebastian ternyata adalah kedatangan Alois? Gadis yang kelihatannya dekat—sangat dekat—dengan Ciel? Memangnya, apa hubungan mereka?

Tengah bersenang-senang mendekati Ciel, Alois menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang duduk di meja makan. "Wah, siapa gerangan gadis ini?" tanyanya pada Ciel sambil melirik ke tempat Elizabeth duduk.

"Ah, yah. A-Alois, dia Elizabeth. Dia menumpang di sini untuk beberapa hari. Tadi malam aku menemukannya di hutan," jelas Ciel sambil memperkenalkan Elizabeth pada Alois. "Dan Elizabeth, i-ini Alois. Dia… Err... O-orang iseng," ujarnya kaku memperkenalkan Alois pada Elizabeth.

Mendengar itu, Alois mendelik, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang iseng'? Ah, aku tahu! Kau malu ya, mengatakannya? Kau tinggal jujur saja bisa kan, berkata aku ini _tunanganmu_?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Hell was that?

Apa katanya? Tunangan? Hal seperti itu bisa terjadi dalam 3 hari saja? Oke, 3 hari itu lumayan lama. Tapi kenapa harus 'tunangan'? apa tidak ada hal lain yang sama besarnya dengan itu?

"Alois!" geram Ciel, dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Wah, ada yang merah nih~" ucap Alois dengan girang sambil mencubit hidung kecil Ciel, senang melihat ekspresinya yang malu-malu itu. Ciel jarang sekali memperlihatkan wajahnya yang seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah. Elizabeth pun tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa ekspresinya itu khusus untuk 'Alois'?

Alois dan Ciel asyik sendiri, hingga Elizabeth tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tahu kalau ia harus memberi respon, tapi respon seperti apa? Memberi selamat? Tidak, ia tidak berani. Ia punya firasat jika ia memberi selamat, mungkin ia akan menangis.

Dan kalau dia tidak merespon, mungkin Alois akan membuat asumsi bahwa Elizabeth tidak senang dengan pertunangan mereka. Itu jelas akan menyinggung dan mungkin saja Alois akan menindas Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" ucap seseorang, menyadarkan Elizabeth dari lamunannya. Alois. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" lanjutnya. Apa ia benar-benar khawatir?

Elizabeth menggeleng, membuat Alois terlihat lega, lalu kembali beralih ke arah Ciel. "Hei, Ciel! Kita ke taman yuk! Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunganya!"

"Aku malas, ah. Lagipula kerjaanku masih banyak,"

"Maaf, tuan muda," sela Sebastian. "Pekerjaan apa yang anda maksud? Kalau tidak salah, anda sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kemarin agar dari sore h\ari anda bisa pergi ke hutan,"

Ciel mendelik. 'Kenapa orang ini pakai memberitahu hal itu?!' batinnya. Alois senang mendengarnya. "Tuh kan? Kau berbohong lagi padaku! Sekarang, kita ke taman!"

Ciel hanya menurut untuk diseret Alois ke taman, meninggalkan Elizabeth sendirian duduk di meja makan. Paula merasa ada yang membuat tidak nyaman di sana, dan akhirnya menawarkan Elizabeth untuk pergi ke taman juga, tapi tidak ke tempat yang sama dengan Ciel dan Alois tempati.

Elizabeth berjalan dengan lemas. Ia jadi ingin kembali jadi merpati saja kalau seperti ini caranya. Paula yang mengikutinya dari belakang jadi merasa khawatir. Memang dari saat Paula menemui Elizabeth di kamar, Elizabeth sudah terlihat tidak bersemangat, tapi saat ini lebih parah.

"A-anu..nona Elizabeth-"

"kau tidak perlu sekaku itu padaku, Paula. Panggil aku Elizabeth saja," ucap Elizabeth, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Paula menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"t-tapi nanti saya akan dimarahi tuan muda, nona," jawabnya, sambil menunduk dan meremas bajunya. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum, seperti mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Paula terdiam. 'nona yang baik...'

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Di taman, Elizabeth dan Paula sama sekali belum memulai pembicaraan apapun juga. Memang mereka berada di tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ternyata apa yang ada dalam kepala mereka sama sekali berbeda.

Paula hanya diam, memikirkan apa dia saja yang memulai percakapan atau tidak. Karena kelihatannya mood Elizabeth tidak bagus, jadi kalau melakukan tindakan yang salah kemungkinan besar akan tambah merusak suasana.

Apa yang dipikirkan Elizabeth? Sekarang kita lihat ke mana arah pandangannya. Alois dan Ciel yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk rupanya. Pandangannya luar biasa muram. Padahal baru kemarin ia merasa kegirangan bisa tinggal dengan Ciel di bawah satu atap untuk sementara, tapi ternyata ada kata 'pertunangan' yang menghalangi sehingga tidak dapat mencapai kebahagiaan maksimal. Ah, lihatlah. Ciel tertawa ketika Alois tertawa. Seketika Elizabeth jadi merasa...aneh. ia ingin melihat Ciel tertawa juga saat Alois pergi.

Ia tidak kuat kalau terus-menerus memendam perasaannya yang semakin lama jadi semakin kusut. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya sebelum perasaan kusutnya itu menjadi sama sekali tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi. Tapi pada siapa? Elizabeth masih belum terbiasa dengan Paula, dan lagi mereka juga masih lumayan canggung.

"N-nona?" lagi-lagi lamunan Elizabeth pecah. "Nona kenapa? Kalau ada yang nona risaukan, saya akan dengarkan. Tapi yah mungkin tidak terlalu membantu,"

Wah, bagus sekali. Ini dia yang Elizabeth tunggu. Satu poin kebaikan Paula tercatat di benak Elizabeth, karena hanya dengan itu, Elizabeth merasa kekakuan antara mereka mulai merenggang.

"kau mau dengar?" balasnya, terulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "itu akan sangat meringankan bebanku. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan menertawakanku atau memberitahukan isi ceritaku pada siapapun," Paula mengangguk, bertanda dia menyetujuinya.

"Sebelum aku bercerita, boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan? Seandainya kau menyukai seseorang yang sebenarnya kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menggapainya, lalu Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan untuk bersamanya walau hanya sebentar. Tapi ternyata orang yang kau sukai itu sudah mempunyai ikatan kuat dengan orang lain?"

Paula terhenyak mendengarnya. "No-nona.. menyukai..tuan muda?" Elizabeth terdiam. Pertanyaannya memang bisa langsung memberitahu apa masalahnya. Siapapun pasti bisa.

Walaupun tidak mendapat respon, Paula bisa menganalisis jawabannya jika mendengar suara isakan yang mendalam dari Elizabeth. Suasana sangat menyesakkan, padahal di tempat mereka –Ciel dan Alois terlihat sangat berwarna dan menyenangkan.

"Nona, saya mengerti perasaan nona. Tapi, bukankah nona dan tuan muda bertemu di hutan untuk pertama kali? Bagaimana bisa nona sudah menyukai tuan muda bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya?" Elizabeth menghentikan isakannya sebentar, sama sekali tak terkira bahwa Paula ternyata mempunyai pemikiran yang tajam. "Lain kali akan kuceritakan, Paula," balasnya dengan disertai sedikit sesenggukan. Paula lebih memilih diam daripada salah berkata.

"Paula, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang tuan Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth, ingin memulai topik baru sekaligus menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Paula memutar otak, berusaha mengingat hal-hal khusus Ciel.

"Yang saya tahu, tuan muda hanya pengusaha perusahaan Funtom, anjing penjaga ratu dan sangat suka makanan manis," Elizabeth ber-'oh', karena hal-hal itu sudah diketahuinya. Tidak adakah hal baru yang bisa ia ketahui mengenai tuannya tercinta?

"Ah! Saya pernah mendengar sesuatu dari Maylene!" Elizabeth terkejut mendengarnya, dan lagi ekspresi Paula terlihat sedikit muram. "orangtua tuan muda tewas terbakar, dan tuan muda pun hilang. Di bongkahan arang bekas terbakar mansion, hanya ditemukan tulang-belulang orang dewasa. Sudah diadakan pencarian secara menyeluruh, tapi tuan muda tetap tidak berhasil ditemukan, dan akhirnya diputuskan tuan muda sudah tewas juga bersama orangtuanya sekaligus,"

Elizabeth kali ini terkejut. Padahal ia sudah lumayan lama tinggal di sana, tapi tidak pernah ia dengar tentang hal ini sekalipun. Memang ia selama dalam wujud merpati, tahu mengenai tuannya yang sudah tidak punya orangtua, tapi... tewas terbakar? "Lalu? Tuan Ciel ditemukan di mana?"

"Bukan ditemukan. Tuan muda tiba-tiba saja kembali setelah sebulan, disertai Sebastian di sampingnya. Tapi itu masa-masa saat Maylene belum dipekerjakan, jadi dia tidak tahu banyak," balas Paula, berusaha mengingat-ingat, mungkin saja ada yang terlewat. "Ah, Tanaka-san sudah bekerja di sini sejak kepala keluarga Phantomhive generasi pertama! Dan dia juga orang yang selamat dari peristiwa kebakaran selain tuan muda,"

'Kalau begitu akan kucoba tanyakan padanya nanti' batin Elizabeth. Ia ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada saat itu, dan lagi tentang Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah dipekerjakan oleh Ciel sendiri, padahal saat itu pasti Ciel tidak punya apa-apa untuk menggaji Sebastian.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kata-kata itu tetap berlaku di sini. Buktinya hari sudah semakin gelap, dan Paula mengajak Elizabeth masuk ke dalam mansion. Lagipula Ciel dan Alois juga sudah tidak di taman.

Sesampai di ruang makan, mereka mendapati Sebastian dan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata. Oh, jangan lupakan tentang Ciel dan Alois yang sedang bercanda di meja makan, yah atau lebih tepatnya Alois yang melontarkan lelucon.

"Selamat datang, nona. Makan malam sudah siap," sambut Sebastian, ramah. Paula mempersilakan Elizabeth duduk di meja yang sama dengan Ciel dan Alois, tapi Sebastian melarang. "Maaf, saya lancang. Tapi tuan muda dan nona Alois sedang mengakrabkan diri, apalagi tuan muda yang merasa segan dengan orang baru. Jadi, saya sudah siapkan tempat lain untuk nona Elizabeth.

Mendengar itu, Elizabeth merasa malu. Ia dianggap pengganggu antara Ciel dan Alois. Paula berniat menentang Sebastian, tapi hanya dengan tatapan tajam Sebastian, Paula membatalkan niatnya. Sebastian tidak menerima penolakan atau kata 'tapi' di sini, jadi dia hanya diam dan menunggu Elizabeth untuk menuruti saja.

Elizabeth dengan gemetar dan hampir menangis, berusaha membantah. "A..a..a-ku..."

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa kalian tidak mempersilakan Elizabeth duduk seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Alois?"

suara Ciel memotong bantahan Elizabeth, dan berhasil membuat mata Sebastian terbelalak. "Kau, Sebastian. Apa yang kau lakukan pada tamu? Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruhmu untuk menyiapkan tempat lain untuk Elizabeth. Apa kau berniat untuk membantahku?"

Sebastian yang ditanyai seperti itu, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tapi, tuan muda-"

"kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kata 'tapi'?" Ciel rupanya tidak ingin memberi kesempatan untuk Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sekarang, aku harap kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

Sebastian menghela napas. "Baiklah," Sebastian lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Elizabeth berada. "Nona Elizabeth, maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya akan segera menyiapkan tempat untuk anda," Elizabeth yang takut akan Sebastian yang berubah emosi dengan sangat cepat, hanya mengangguk.

Paula akhirnya lega, nonanya bisa semeja dengan yang lain. Ia langsung mempersilakan Elizabeth duduk, menunggu Sebastian menghidangkan makan malam. Tapi tetap saja Elizabeth merasa tidak layak dan mengganggu. Dengan enggan, ia duduk di sebelah Alois. Air mukanya sangat membuat orang iba, dan itu berlaku pada Ciel dan Alois.

"Elizabeth, kau tidak apa-apa? Sebastian akhir-akhir ini memang menyebalkan," tanya Alois, ingin melenyapkan kekakuan di sana. Ciel juga baru saja ingin bertanya, tapi sudah didahului Alois. Elizabeth tersenyum tipis, seakan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku akan menghukumnya nanti. Dia benar-benar lancang, padahal aku sudah 'membayar'nya mahal-mahal," timpal Ciel, bersungut-sungut di tempat. Elizabeth ingat tentang yang diceritakan Paula tadi.

'_Bukan ditemukan. Tuan muda tiba-tiba saja kembali setelah sebulan, disertai Sebastian di sampingnya'._

Rasanya...benar-benar aneh. Apalagi Ciel berkata dia sudah membayarnya mahal-mahal. Iya juga sih, butler yang punya banyak bakat itu pasti tidak mau dipekerjakan dengan harga murah. Dan lagi kalau dia jadi Sebastian, dia akan menganggap remeh Ciel. Secara, Ciel masih bocah dan berkata akan membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Sulit dipercaya, kan?

Sebastian yang sudah kembali segera mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Elizabeth, dan akhirnya mereka mulai makan. Mungkin Alois pantas untuk diberi ucapan terima kasih, karena adanya dia kekakuan di antara mereka bertiga hilang karena suaranya yang melengking dan lelucon-leluconnya.

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

"Nona, tadi nona tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf, tadi saya tidak membela nona. Sebastian punya aura-aura menyeramkan, saya takut padanya," ucap Paula, tertunduk karena kejadian tadi.

"Tidak apa, Paula. Aku juga takut padanya. Dia terlalu suram,"

Sekarang Elizabeth dan Paula sudah berada di kamar karena makan malam sudah selesai. Paula berjalan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil gaun tidur Elizabeth, sementara Elizabeth sendiri menatap bulan penuh yang sekarang sedang menghiasi langit malam. Sekarang perasaannya sudah lebih lega karena sudah punya Paula sebagai teman berbagi cerita.

"Mari, nona. Saya bantu ganti," ucap Paula sambil tersenyum ramah, dengan gaun tidur di tangannya. Elizabeth mengangguk ringan, dan berjalan mendekati Paula.

"Eh, Paula. Menurutmu- ini menurutmu ya. Tuan Tanaka itu seperti apa?" tanya Elizabeth, membuka percakapan. Paula yang sedang melepaskan korset yang Elizabeth pakai.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Saya sih tidak suka mengomentari orang, nona. Tapi menurut saya sih ya tuan Tanaka itu lumayan misterius –walaupun tidak semisterius Sebastian. Dan dia juga bisa diandalkan di saat-saat darurat... tapi entahlah, saya juga tidak dekat dengannya, nona. Apa nona kepikiran tentang yang saya ceritakan tadi siang?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Elizabeth kaget dan langsung menoleh ke tempat Paula yang sudah mulai mengambilkan gaun tidur.

"Tentu saya tahu, yang saya ceritakan tadi kan bukan cerita biasa yang bisa didengar di banyak tempat. Lagipula nona yang baru di sini sudah penasaran tentang tuan Tanaka yang hari ini tidak kelihatan. Itu pasti karena tadi saya bilang tuan Tanaka adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat selain tuan muda, kan?" dugaan Paula benar. Elizabeth lumayan kagum, walaupun itu juga lumayan wajar untuk terlintas di pikiran orang biasanya.

Sebenarnya Elizabeth sudah tahu tentang tuan Tanaka, seperti apa orangnya. Tapi mungkin saja di hadapan yang lain dia tidak terlihat misterius, tapi ternyata terhadap siapapun dia tetap sangat misterius. Yang pasti dia lebih 'hidup' dari Sebastian.

"K-kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan!" ucap Elizabeth, kelabakan. "Menurutmu, Sebastian selain seram, dia seperti apa lagi?" Paula mengerjapkan mata sebelum mulai berpikir.

"Apa ya? Hmm... mungkin..seram?"

"Selain seram!"

"...misterius?"

"selain itu!"

"E- ettou.." sedikit semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah Paula, dan membuat Elizabeth bengong. 'apa itu?' pikirnya.

"kenapa mukamu merah? Kau demam?" tanya Elizabeth, yang tidak tahu sama sekali jika merasa malu juga bisa membuat wajah memerah. Ia tempelkan tangannya ke kening Paula. "T-tidak kok, nona! Saya tidak apa-apa! S-saya mohon diri, nona! S-selamat malam!" dan Paula segera meninggalkan Elizabeth yang tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Ada apa dengan Paula? Tiba-tiba saja dia pergi. Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja. Lebih baik aku pikirkan saja lagi tentang hal tadi.

Tuan Ciel kan katanya membayar mahal Sebastian agar menjadi butlernya. Tapi saat itu Ciel pasti tidak punya harta sepeserpun untuk melakukan apa-apa. Dan lagi mansion ini pun terbakar habis.

Ah, benar. Mansion-nya terbakar kan? Dan tuan Ciel tidak punya apa-apa. Bagaimana caranya bisa mendirikan mansion yang baru di atas reruntuhan mansion yang lama? Tidak mungkin Sebastian yang melakukan kan? Semahal apapun bayarannya, aku berani bertaruh Sebastian tak akan mau melakukan perintah semacam mendirikan ulang mansion.

'Tap tap'

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dan aku yakin itu pasti Sebastian. Ya, aku sewaktu masih dalam wujud lama sering melihat Sebastian melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan di malam hari. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya menguap atau apa saja, padahal dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Itu juga aneh. Dia tidak tidur semalaman, dan tetap bisa bekerja dengan baik –sempurna? padahal yang kutahu jika manusia tidak tidur dalam tiga hari mereka akan mendapatkan berbagai halusinasi semacam melihat kabut. Dan walaupun tubuh tetap terjaga, otak akan tertidur dan selama itu akan terasa seperti melihat kabut putih.

Yah, itu _kalau_ manusia. Jujur, aku lumayan meragukan eksistensi Sebastian sebagai manusia. Dia terlalu sempurna dan terlihat tak punya kelemahan. Tapi bukan itu masalah besarnya. Dia terlihat...tidak hidup? Dia tidak makan, terlihat tidak punya ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis –atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia punya ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis- dan yang tadi, dia tidak pernah terlihat tidur. Memasuki kamar pun juga jarang.

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu, dan benar saja. Sebastian adalah pemilik suara langkah tadi. kuperhatikan lagi dia. Seperti biasa, dia memakai pakaian butler serba hitam. Dan dia membawa sebuah kereta dorong yang biasa dibawanya untuk meletakkan teh pagi tuan. Terdapat sebuah perlengkapan minum teh yang biasa dipakai tuan, tapi tunggu. Itu selalu tuan pakai saat pagi hari. Memangnya tuan mau minum teh malam-malam begini?

Sebastian mengetuk pintu pelan. "Permisi, tuan, nona," Nona?! Ada Alois di sana?! "Saya bawakan teh untuk menemani kalian mengobrol. Dan agar kalian tidak melakukan hal yang belum pantas dilakukan di sini," lanjut Sebastian, meledek tuan Ciel juga.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu?! keluar kau!" teriakan Ciel yang terdengar keras sekali –cukup keras untuk di malam hari- justru ditanggapi dengan cekikikan Sebastian. Sebastian lalu mulai tampak keluar dari pintu, dan sialnya dia melihatku mengintip. Segera tatapannya mulai menajam. Dia mendekati kamarku dengan pelan –agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar mengarah ke mana.

"S-selamat malam, Sebastian," ucapku agar tak terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi pasti lah, Sebastian lawanku sekarang. Dia pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi. wajahnya mendekati wajahku, dan untuk sesaat kukira dia akan memakanku.

Bibirnya mengarah ke telingaku, dan suaranya mulai terdengar jelas. "Tolong jangan ganggu tuan muda," bisiknya.

Aku yang bingung di tempat, hanya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi heran. "Apa maksudmu? Apa aku terlihat mengganggu?" tanyaku seolah menantang. Aku tidak senang kalau kalian menjawab 'ya'.

Kudengar sesaat Sebastian mendecih pas di depan telingaku. "Pasti nona tahu jawabannya. Sekarang ini tuan muda sedang ditentang beberapa orang di dunia bisnisnya, dan kedatangan nona Alois sekarang sangat membantu,"

"Kalau kau bilang jawabannya tergantung dari pendapatku, aku bilang aku tidak mengganggu. Hal apa yang bisa membuat tuan Ciel ditentang, dan apa yang membuat seolah kedatangan Alois adalah berkah?"

"Saya tidak perlu menceritakan hal seperti ini pada orang luar, tapi saya rasa nona butuh lebih banyak penjelasan untuk mengerti," balas Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku. "Akan saya jelaskan, tapi lebih baik tidak di sini. Tuan muda akan mendengarnya,"

xXxWatashiNoJikanxXx

Dan sekarang kita ada di ruang makan. Karena hari sudah malam, mungkin penjelasan akan menjadi sulit dicerna, jadi Sebastian membawaku ke ruang makan agar sekalian menyuguhkan teh. Dan ini memang membuatku tidak mengantuk.

Kucoba menyesap teh nya sedikit, dan memang teh buatan Sebastian adalah yang paling enak. Ini tidak perlu diberitahu. "Lalu, bisa mulai penjelasannya?"

Sebastian mengangguk. "ini terjadi empat hari yang lalu," dia mulai bercerita. Empat hari lalu... aku masih di sini. "Saya menerima telepon di siang hari, dan itu berisi pemberitahuan beberapa pemilik perusahaan menentang tentang tuan muda yang masih berumur 13 tahun sudah memiliki perusahaan mainan nomor satu. Dan setelah saya memberitahu tuan muda tentang hal itu, tuan muda menganggap enteng seperti biasa," hm, aku bisa membayangkan.

"di hari kedua, mulai terasa pengaruh dari orang-orang itu. Banyak orang-orang protes tentang umurnya, dan mulai menyebarkan berita palsu tentang produknya,"

"Contohnya?"

"Seperti bahan-bahan sisa cokelat perusahaan lain yang tidak tuan muda habiskan seluruhnya dibuat ulang menjadi cokelat batangan milik Funtom. Dan boneka-bonekanya adalah boneka bekas yang diambil di pembuangan dan didaur ulang menjadi seperti yang sekarang,"

"Seram sekali. Kalau masyarakat percaya pasti penjualan perusahaan menurun drastis," ujarku. Yah walau aku juga tidak tahu caraku menyampaikannya dengan bahasa manusia benar atau tidak. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Alois?"

"Nyatanya masyarakat percaya dan seperti yang nona bilang, penjualan menurun walau berita itu baru tersebar tidak sampai sehari penuh. Akhirnya tuan muda mau menanggapi ini serius. Tuan muda bilang, saya, Maylene, Bard, Finny dan tuan Tanaka menjadi saksinya kalau bahan-bahan yang digunakan Funtom berkualitas tinggi. Tapi mereka tidak percaya karena saksi yang dipilihnya merupakan bawahannya dan pasti akan memihaknya, baik secara finansial atau tidak," tutur Sebastian, mereka ulang kejadian. Dan akhirnya kita sampai di permasalahan. "Mereka akhirnya mengajukan syarat. Jika tuan muda punya saksi selain pekerjanya, beritanya akan diklarisifikasikan,"

"Lho? Bukankah itu mudah?"

"Tidak semudah itu. hanya pekerjanya saja yang bisa menyaksikannya. Tuan muda tidak punya orang tua maupun saudara. Dia juga tidak punya teman ataupun kerabat lain. Dari pihak masyarakat pun tidak ada yang berani untuk memberi kesaksian," sekarang aku mulai mengerti ternyata masalah ini tidak begitu simpel. "Dan di saat seperti itu, nona Alois mengajukan diri sebagai saksi,"

"Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi tunangannya,"

"Orang-orang yang menentang tuan muda tidak kehabisan akal walaupun akhirnya sudah ada saksi. Mereka berkata kalau nona Alois adalah orang sewaannya jikalau ada hal seperti ini,"

"Lalu orang-orang lainnya mudah saja percaya?" tanyaku. Sebastian mengangguk. "Itu konyol," kata itu sangat cocok untuk ini.

"Saya juga yakin kalau nona menjadi 'orang-orang lainnya' itu pun akan meragukan tuan muda," ucap Sebastian, yang mudah sekali diketahui kalau dia sedang mengejekku.

"Hmph. Terima kasih," balasku, tersenyum sinis. "Lanjutkan saja,"

"Nona Alois lalu berkata kalau ia akan menjadi istri tuan muda sekaligus saksinya. Dia berkata, kalau dia hanya orang bayaran, dia takkan melakukan sampai sejauh itu. Dan orang-orang itu bungkam dan akhirnya hanya mendecih dan hanguslah berita bohong itu," Sebastian mengakhiri penjelasannya. Cukup melelahkan –walaupun tidak begitu jelas kalau untuk Sebastian. "Itu semua terima kasih terhadap nona Alois,"

"Hmmm,"

"Jadi? Nona mengerti kan? Nona hanya di sini sebagai penumpang dan tidak berarti macam-macam bagi tuan muda. Tapi tidak untuk nona Alois," ujar Sebastian yang semakin menajamkan matanya. Sampai aku bergidik dibuatnya. "Nona di sini hanya seperti kisah putri duyung yang sangat mencintai pangeran, dan memberikan suaranya dan mendapatkan sepasang kaki untuk menemui pangeran. Tapi ternyata putri duyung itu hanya berakhir menjadi buih. Takkan ada cinta di antara kalian,"

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa? Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggu tuan sekarang. Asal kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku," kataku, karena sepertinya ini bisa kumanfaatkan. Sebastian berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya keadaan tuannya sangat penting untuknya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan tuan Ciel?"

Sebastian bingung sebentar. Mukanya terlihat heran sekali. "Apa? Apa nona mengira saya selingkuhan tuan muda?" asal kalian tahu, aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa di sini. "sudah jelas saya butler tuan muda, dan tuan muda adalah majikan saya. Itu sudah tidak perlu ditanya,"

"Lalu, kau tidur berapa jam?" kuajukan pertanyaan lagi. Sebastian terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan pertanyaan ini, tapi dia masih tersenyum.

"Hm, jadi nona sebenarnya ingin mengincar saya," ujarnya, terlalu percaya diri. "Saya tidur tentu setelah kalian semua tidur. Kalau tuan muda membutuhkan sesuatu sewaktu saya tidur, nanti saya bisa dipecatnya,"

"Lalu-"

"Nona," perkataanku terpotong Sebastian. "Rasanya kalau nona memberikanku banyak pertanyaan sehari, itu berarti nona curang. Saya hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini sebanyak 2 pertanyaan sehari," tawarnya.

"2 pertanyaan sehari? Itu tidak cukup,"

"Kalau begitu 1 pertanyaan sehari," oh bagus.

"Tidak, 2 pertanyaan sehari saja,"

TBC

Yohooi, akhirnya bisa update :3 Miharu lega banget, udah selesai UAS nya :3~ tapi nanti langsung down lagi deh pas liat nilainya –u-;;

Maaf nih, Sebastian-nya terlalu begitu D: gak kepikiran lagiii dia enaknya kayak gimana D: ni juga Lizzie OOC banget -3- terlalu berani ya -.-

Oke sip, nih yang bisa ngeliat tombol review, coba klik deh :*


End file.
